


Shed Some Light on the Situation

by Keuppy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keuppy/pseuds/Keuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long one shot. Rook/Ben. Ben and Rook search for answers, worrying for Ben's sake when he starts to get weaker every day, especially when the watch shuts down during battles. </p><p>Barebacking, mating, (No knotting or heat cycles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Some Light on the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this because it's 05:30 No promise of a sequel but if I had some ideas I might try later.

The entire world shook, unceremoniously tossing Ben from his bed. He groaned as he sat up slowly, placing a hand on the back of his head. He looked up, wondering what happened. Nothing else was disturbed, his figures still on his shelves, nothing seemed to be bothered by the shake but him. 

Glancing at his alarm clock, he decided that it must have been the world trying to get him out of bed at a half decent hour. Eleven AM wasn’t so bad when you were out all day and night saving the universe, right? Right.

Ben stood up and grabbed his clothes and towel as he headed for his bathroom. 

Maybe he had a bad dream and that’s what pushed him out of bed? Ben undressed as the shower warmed up. He couldn’t remember if he even was dreaming, let alone what it would have been about. He stepped into the shower and under the spray, relaxing under the heat.

Halfway through his shower, his phone went off. Ben huffed and ignored it as he rinsed off. If it was important they would call him back. The phone eventually silenced and Ben finally shut off the water. As he reached for his towel, his phone went off once more. Ben wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing his phone.

“Hello?” He answered, still bitter about his rude awakening and continuous calls.

“Ben, we have a job. I assume you have already eaten and prepared for the day, as it is late.” 

Ben sighed, Rook was already bossing him around.

“I just got out of the shower, give me five minutes. Or are you in front of my house again?” It was becoming a repeating offense, Rook would already be outside his front door in his truck right as he called. Ben was usually asleep when they got called for a job, but Rook always seemed to be right outside and raring to go.

“I,” Rook paused for a moment. “Am already outside, yes. It seemed important and I am not supposed to use the phone while I am operating a vehicle.”

“You know you can use the speaker? So you can drive hands free and give me like five minutes to get ready? Honestly, it’s kind of creepy how you’re always right outside.” Ben spoke, squishing his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pulled his pants on. He stumbled, losing his balance and fell to the floor with a grunt.

“Ben? Should I come inside?” Rook asked, hearing the thud Ben’s body made.

“No.” Ben groaned as he grabbed his phone and pulled himself up. “Give me a minute okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Rook hung up, allowing Ben to finish dressing in peace.

A few moments later, Ben was walking outside, hair still damp and his clothes disheveled. He opened the passenger door and slowly slid into his seat.

“Are you alright? I heard a crashing noise on the phone.”

“I’m fine. I slipped. So what are we doing and where are we going?” Ben asked while buckling himself up.

“Magister Tennyson said they located the hideout for the Dubois boys. He wants us to close in and apprehend them quickly before they leave. They are in the desert, it is not that far from us.” Rook started the truck and drove off.

“They aren’t that bright. But they are dangerous I guess. Alright, let’s get ‘em.” Ben shifted in his seat and looked out the front window. 

The drive was quiet, though they were not far away from them. Within the hour, Ben was asleep, face pressed against the window. Rook thought it best to leave him to rest until they got to their destination. But, Ben was making small noises of distress.

“Ben? Did you not get enough sleep?” Rook kept his eyes on the road as he reached out and touched Ben’s shoulders. Ben inhaled deeply as he sat up straight. He blinked for a moment before rubbing his eyes and looking over at Rook.

“Sorry. I guess I’m still tired. Are we there yet?” Ben looked out at the road, eyes searching for the hideout.

“We are close. Will you be alright to fight?” Rook took a turn, heading towards a small shack off the main road. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll be fine.” Ben was already going through the Omnitrix, planning out which alien would be best for this fight.

Rook parked the truck behind the shack, readying his Prototool as he approached the door. Ben followed behind him, hand hovering over his watch, ready to smack down and fight.

Rook was quick to knock down the door, a swift, hard kick bringing it down. The three aliens, all Tetramands’, stood up quickly. Ben slammed down on his watch but it just beeped at him, turning a familiar, annoying, shade of red. Rook, taking notice, moved in front of him and shot a net at the boys.

The net was easily torn open by the bulky boys, each one rushing at the door at the same time and getting stuck for a moment. It was like Ben said; they weren’t bright. Ben, deciding that the watch wasn’t going to participate, decided to duck away from them and grab the nearest item by the door for defense. He snagged a hammer by the broken piles of wooden planks, dodging a punch by one of the boys. Rook managed to trip one and use his Prototool to tie him up. One down.

Ben was facing against one of the tetramands, narrowly dodging each punch. He ducked and moved between his legs, kicking in his legs to make him fall. The alien stumbled, but didn’t fall over. He quickly grabbed Ben and tossed him into the wall of the house. Ben grunted loudly, sliding to the ground.

Rook turned and tackled the attacker, jumping away from him as the Tetramand picked himself up and charged at Rook along with his brother. Rook waited until they got close and jumped out of the way as the brothers collided. Before they could try to get up, Rook had them tied up. He sighed and glanced over at Ben, who was slowly standing up.

“Ben? Are you alright?” He put his tool away and helped Ben up. Ben took the help and leaned against the wall.

“I don’t know what happened.” He looked down at the still red watch. He sighed and shook his wrist as if to fix it.

“I will take you to the base to be looked at. Backup is coming to pick up them.” Rook leaned down and allowed Ben to put an arm around his shoulders as he walked him to the truck.

“I’m fine. I just need the watch looked at.” Ben commented, ignoring how quick his heart was pacing. It was from the pain, not his feelings for his partner. Ben tried to lie to himself, at least it was one way to deal with that.

“You are not fine. You are injured and need to be looked at by doctors.” Rook argued as he helped Ben into his seat before getting into his own seat. As Rook drove off, the Plumbers arrived, taking the boys into custody.

During the ride, Ben had once again fallen asleep. Rook glanced at him occasionally, worried for his sake. It wasn’t like Ben to be so careless. Well, it was. But, he still worried about him.

Ben was woken by Rook gently touching his shoulder. When did they get to the base? And when did Rook get on the outside of the truck on the passenger side?

Rook was careful as he helped Ben out of the truck, walking him to the infirmary ward. Ben was sore all over, he was probably deeply bruised at least. 

“I should have been more attentive to the situation.” Rook spoke up. In his own way, he was apologizing for things out of his control.

“It was three against two, and I didn’t have the watch to help make the fight even. You took them all down.” Ben disagreed. Rook was an amazing fighter, he’d be alright on his own, or as a leader. Which, was probably why Max had made him Magister. Ben wasn’t jealous, he was just worried that it would mean Rook would eventually leave him too. Ben had tried not to get attached, he fought against having a partner for a long time until one day he’d felt something click. It was as if he’d been waiting for Rook forever. He was different, strange in his own ways but he was learning a lot about Earth culture and even Ben.

Rook helped Ben onto the examination table, Ben still arguing that he didn’t need a doctor. He healed faster than humans thanks to the Annodite DNA. But Rook got his way, and the doctor was already starting to look him over.

The doctor made small hums as she looked over Ben. Physically, Ben was alright, despite the situation. Some bruising on his back where he took the brunt, but overall, he was fine. Ben smirked at Rook, he was proven right.

“You’re going to be sore for awhile, try to take it easy. But, I’m more worried about your health. Your watch isn’t working but your reaction time is slower than usual.” She moved her hand in front of his face, watching as he reacted a little late.

“Are you sleeping enough? Or eating well?” She asked.

“He does not eat healthy.” Rook chimed in.

“She asked me, so hush.” Ben commented before looking at the doctor. “I’ve just been tired lately. I’ve been sleeping more than usual?” He stated like it was a question.

“I see.” She hummed again. “I want you to take a vacation. No heroing for, let’s say, a week. I don’t even want you touching the Omnitrix. No fighting either. Nothing. Just rest and relax.”

Ben was taken back. No heroing?

“I don’t think you understand, I’m Ben Ten. I can’t just take a vacation.” Ben huffed.

“We have several Plumbers who can protect the Earth for the time being. They’re highly trained and know how to handle situations. So let them do their jobs and you take a break from yours.” She quipped back.

Rook nodded, agreeing with the doctor. Ben was acting strangely and it would do him some good to rest.  
“I can’t stop you, but I do want you to take a break. Your body is mostly human, Benjamin. And humans don’t get tossed around all day and get up the next day to fight again.” She handed him a small paper. A prescription for something to help with the pain and swelling from the bruises.

“You’ve never met a boxer.” Ben argued, but hesitantly agreed.

“Rook,” she turned and looked at the alien. “I would like you to rest as well. But your body can handle much more, so you don’t need to for as long.”

Ben whined. That wasn’t fair. Why did Rook get a shorter time?

“Yes, doctor. If it was you think is best for us, then we shall take a break from fighting.” Rook looked at Ben as though to tell him that they were going to relax. Ben huffed, not liking how agreeable Rook was to the doctor.

“Good. Now, both of you go and relax. No Omnitrix, Ben.” She warned him as if she had the power to control that.

“Yeah yeah. Thanks.” Ben carefully slid off of the bed, allowing Rook to once again, aid him to the truck.

Rook left Ben in the truck as he ran off to get Ben’s prescription filled. Ben watched him walk off with the note. It was a weird but warm feeling, as though Rook was taking care of him. He knew in his mind that it was because you’re supposed to look out for your partner. But, his heart wanted to believe it was more because Rook wanted to take care of him personally.

Ben leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the hustle and bustle of the Plumbers as they moved about the base. Maybe the world would be okay for a week. Or maybe every villain he’d ever fought would attack at once.

Ben startled as the door opened and Rook settled into his seat, a bag in his hand. Rook handed the bag to him.

“The man said the gel is for the surface of your skin, over the bruise. The pills are for the pain.” Rook instructed him as he drove off, this time heading to Ben’s house. Ben took out the bottle and looked it over. It was a topical gel.

“That’s great, but, how am I supposed to put the gel on my back?” Ben opened the cap and sniffed at it. It was kind of bitter but with a hint of mint. He wondered if it would be sticky or stain his clothes or sheets. It didn’t matter, he’d have to sleep on his stomach for awhile.

“I will call Gwen to assist you, if you wish.” Rook stopped at the light.

“No, don’t call Gwen. She’ll want to tie me down and make me rest. She probably wouldn’t even let me get up to pee. And then Kevin’ll mock me.” Ben set the bottle into the bag.

“Then, if you do not mind, I can do it for you?” Rook offered.

Ben hesitated. He’d be shirtless and Rook’s hands would be all over him. That would be dangerous. But, it might be the only time he’d get that kind of touch from Rook. Was it bad to accept for that reason?

“Ben?” Rook pulled against the curb.

“Huh? Oh, um. Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind.” Ben could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Rook parked the truck and got out to help Ben into the house.

“I wonder, if you can even handle a week of not fighting.” Rook mused aloud. He opened the door and took Ben to the couch.

“I can last.” Ben huffed. He was doing a lot of that today.

“We will see.” Rook chuckled. Why did that make Ben blush?

“Where are your parents?” Rook asked as he went to Ben’s kitchen. He knew his way around the house now, something Ben found endearing. He knew where almost everything was by now. Like which drawer had utensils, which cupboard had the plates and which had cups. Rook had spent quite some time at the house.

“Dad had a job meeting out of town. They should be back tomorrow, I think.” Ben slowly settled against the cushions, hissing at the familiar pain the bruises brought him.

Rook hummed in acknowledgement, handing Ben a glass of water.

“Take two of the pain pills.” Rook opened the bottle and handed Ben two pills. Ben relished in the feeling of being doted on. He took the pills and set the glass down on the table.

“I will get a towel and put the gel on you. I do not want you to get it on your mother’s couch.” Rook stepped into the hallway, to fetch towels. Ben was left on the couch, watching him walk away. This felt so domestic. Ben didn’t even think he’d ever want that, but here he was, enjoying every second of it.

Rook came back with a few towels to lay down on the couch. He set them around Ben and grabbed the bottle.

“Alright, you should ah,” Rook paused for a second, “take off your shirt. So I can- gel.”

Ben stared at Rook, smirking as he stumbled over his words. He nodded and slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, setting it on the arm of the couch.

“You should lay on your stomach. The pills will probably put you to sleep. So you should rest.” Rook opened the bottle, not sure of how much to apply. Ben complied and eased himself onto his stomach, resting his head in his arms as he exposed his back to Rook. Rook looked at the bruises that were already showing up. It was probably bruised all the way to the tissue and muscle. Ben was practically green and purple. Yet, he wasn’t showing that it hurt him much.

Rook admired Ben in multiple ways. He may have been stubborn but sometimes that was what got the job done. He never gave up on anyone and would gladly give his life for a complete stranger, something Rook feared would happen one day with how reckless he could be.

“You should- just relax.” Rook fumbled over his words once more as he warmed the gel in his palms. He was afraid of hurting Ben, so he started gently, easing his palms over Ben’s back. 

Ben sighed softly, at the pain and pleasure. He could tell that Rook was being careful with him. He wondered how bad his back looked, covered in bruises and old scars. His thoughts fell away as he focused on the feeling of Rook’s warm hands gliding over his back, following along his spine, the curves of his sides. He hummed softly, glad that his front was pressed against the couch to hide his body’s reaction. He wondered if, in another universe, the other Ben and Rook were a couple. He wondered about the Ben with no watch. Was he without a Rook?

Ben shivered as Rook moved his hands lower. He knew he was bruised all over, but how far was Rook going to go before he became too uncomfortable? 

The pain slowly ebbed and Ben allowed the pull of sleep to take him. Rook was careful to cover the entire bruised area, moving away from him once he deemed finished. He watched over Ben for a moment, feeling accomplished that he’d aided in getting him to sleep. 

Rook moved to the kitchen to wash his hands of the remaining gel. He tried not to dwell on how Ben felt under his touch, the sighs and shivers he elicited from Ben. He would not allow himself to think it was from him, when it was from the pain and the feeling of the gel taking the pain away.

Once Rook dried his hands, he glanced into the living room, making sure that Ben was still sleeping comfortably. He decided to make Ben something to eat, the pills suggested taking them with food. He could do that. Earth recipes were simple, after all.

Rook decided on making Ben something simple; pasta. Ben’s parents had noodles and everything needed for sauce. It wouldn’t be so hard to follow a recipe for that.

After some time, Rook had the sauce simmering while the noodles sat in a strainer. He decided that Ben should be woken up to eat while it was warm.

Glancing into the living room, Rook noticed a faint pink light. He narrowed his eyes and moved into the living room. The pink was getting brighter, moving around Ben like an aura. It reminded Rook of Gwen’s mana.

“Ben?” Rook touched his arm gently, leaning down slightly. The light grew stronger.

“Ben. You need to wake up.” He gently shook Ben.

Ben made a noise of disagreement.

“Ben. You are pink.” Rook stated.

Ben made another noise as he opened an eye up at Rook. Why was Rook that close? And why did he look worried?

“You need to wake up.” Rook helped Ben sit up, watching as the pink faded from him.

“Wh’s goin’ on?” Ben rubbed an eye, still thoroughly groggy.

“You were glowing pink. Like Gwen.” Rook sat beside him on the couch. Ben gave him a bewildered look.

“I don’t glow pink, Rook. Only-” Ben sat up straight, noticing the smell in the house.

“Did you- did you cook?” He asked. Rook was caught off-guard, more focused on Ben’s new ability as a flashlight.

“I- yes. The bottle says you need to eat. I assumed you have not eaten today.” Rook stood up.

Ben felt his face heat up again. Rook cooked for him. How much more domestic could it get? He wasn’t sure if he could exactly trust Rook’s culinary abilities, but the fact that Rook even made him dinner was, well, amazing.

“It smells good.” Ben smiled up at him. Rook offered his hand out to help Ben up.

Ben took Rook’s hand and slowly stood up. He stood still as he felt himself become dizzy. Rook took notice and held onto Ben, allowing him a moment. The pills were probably too strong to take on an empty stomach. Ben nodded, as if to tell Rook that he was okay. Rook led him to the dining room and seated him down, placing a towel behind his back to protect Sandra’s chair. 

“Stay here, I will bring it to you.” Rook left Ben’s side and headed into the kitchen to get Ben’s dinner.

Ben was still groggy and dizzy, but less so than before. He wasn’t really a big fan of taking medicine when his body would heal naturally, but Rook was insistent, and he really couldn’t see himself saying no to the fuzzbucket.

Rook came in with a plate and a cup. He set the plate of pasta in front of Ben and set the cup near it. Ben had to admit, it smelled and looked good. But was it actually edible? Knowing Rook’s taste in food, he’d have to be cautious.

Rook handed him a fork and headed back to the kitchen, presumably to get his own.

Ben stared down at the plate, deciding that, if he died, at least he died being fed by his crush. He jabbed the fork into a few pieces and ate it. Surprisingly, it was good. The noodles were a bit under-cooked, but he could live with that easily. By the time Rook came in with his own plate, Ben was already half finished.

“You should slow down. You may choke.” Rook warned him, though happy that Ben was easily eating every bite. 

Ben took a drink, letting himself slow down a bit.

“It’s good. Thanks.” Ben wiped his mouth with his hand, still in need of manners. But Rook chuckled and sat down across from him.

“I am glad you like it.” Rook smiled back at Ben.

“So, are you going to stay here then? We have the guest room and all.” Ben shifted, poking a noodle with his fork as he avoided eye contact with Rook.

Rook set his fork down and hesitated.

“If you do not mind. I would like to stay the night. I want to make sure that you are alright. The pills seem to be strongly affecting you.” Rook took a bite of his dinner, watching Ben shift.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. But, we can watch movies. You need to watch more than romantic comedies. Like, Marvel films. Oh! Star Wars! We can watch all of them!” Ben shouted excitedly.

“Star Wars? What war was that? When was this?” Rook asked. Ben laughed and played with his food.

“It’s a movie series. A good one. You should be on the uptake on one of the Earth’s most popular series.” Ben set his fork down, deciding that he was full.

“If you think it is that important, then I will watch it.” Rook agreed. Ben grinned and stood up quickly, causing his head to rush. Ben fell back against the chair and tipped it and himself over.

“Ben!” Rook rose from his seat and quickly moved over to Ben. “You need to be more careful.”

“All I did was stand up!” Ben protested and groaned at the pain. He had his back to the floor, legs draped over the side of the fallen chair.

“You are under narcotics to help with the pain, your body is weak right now.” Rook decided that Ben shouldn’t leave the couch for now and easily picked him up, being careful to avoid putting pressure on his back. Ben blinked as one moment he was sprawled out on the floor and the next he was in Rook’s arms. Now he was sure that he was going to go insane from the attention he was receiving. 

An arm was hooked under his legs and he couldn’t focus on arguing against being moved when Rook’s face was so close to his own. His heart was beating so fast he thought he would pass out. He was carefully placed on the couch, a pillow placed behind his back.

“I would like you to ask for help before standing, so you do not fall again.” Rook told him, obviously concerned.

“I’m not an old lady, Rook. I’m just- not used to pills.” He tried to fight.

“And because you are not, you should ask for help so you do not continue to fall on your already bruised back.”

Ben couldn’t argue against that.

“Fine. Then you’ll have to deal with me bugging you to grab stuff for me.” Ben pouted up at Rook.

“Deal.” Rook smiled.

The night went on with Rook seated beside Ben as they watched each movie, doing it “in the right order.” As Ben firmly suggested. Rook wasn’t sure why the order wouldn’t just be numerical but Earth didn’t make much sense to him still.

Halfway through the second film, Ben was falling asleep again. Nodding his head as he tried to feign sleep. Rook allowed him to sleep through the rest of the film before deciding that they could pick up the series the next day. As interesting as it was, although none of the aliens were species he was familiar with, he knew that Ben should sleep in his bed. Rook stood up and gently took Ben into his arms, taking him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Ben was so light in his arms, small, and soft. He carefully set Ben on his bed, trying to make sure he was comfortable on his stomach as not to agitate his back. Rook watched Ben for a moment. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and left to the guest room. His chest ached, knowing that Ben was to be with Kai. He didn’t want to entertain the idea that Ben would ever want him when he knew how the future turned out.

It didn’t make it hurt any less.

Rook left both doors open, in case Ben called for assistance. He undressed to sleep in his under clothes and climbed into bed. He wanted to ignore his feelings, knowing they would only cause himself pain. His father would never accept Ben as family, as much as Young One would love to have Ben as his actual brother, it would never be a reality. Ben was the savior of the universe. So why would he want him? He could have anyone, he would have Kai eventually. He would never desire Rook as Rook desired Ben. One day Ben would leave his side.

Rook pulled the covers up and pushed his feelings aside to try and sleep.

Ben woke up to his phone going off. He groaned and blindly felt around for the source of the noise. He recognized the ringer as Gwen’s, so he knew if he didn’t answer he’d get hell for it. 

“Hello?” Ben answered after finally locating his phone in the sheets.

“Ben? It’s about time! There’s a crisis over here and you’re nowhere to be found!” Gwen yelled over the receiver.

“Where are you?” Ben threw the covers off and stood up. He swayed for a moment before grabbing onto the wall.

“Look out your window!” She yelled before hanging up on him. Ben sprinted down the stairs and smacked the watch, trying desperately to get it to function. He ran towards the ship that was slowly descending on the city. He accepted that it wouldn’t work for him and ran barefoot into the street, finding Gwen among the crowd of Plumbers fighting the Incursions. Didn’t Attea give up on Earth?

“Gwen!” Ben shouted out at her as he approached her. “What’s going on?”

Gwen fired a blast of mana at an alien before looking at Ben.

“Attea is on vacation and they decided that Earth would be a good birthday- Why aren’t you in alien form?” She asked as she grabbed someone with her mana, moving them out of harm.

“The watch is broken. Again. Give me a boost, I’ll take down the ship from the inside.” He grabbed a blaster from a fallen Incursian.

Gwen nodded and lifted Ben onto the opening of the ship. Most of the Incursians’ from the small fleet were already on the surface of the planet, leaving few inside for Ben to take down.

Ben crept down the corridor, watching his step as he moved. His vision swayed and he leaned against the wall as he tried to focus. After a moment he continued on, heading to the communications room. He wondered how Attea would feel about her people invading without her permission or leadership.

He approached a console, connecting it through to Attea. Ben was glad that he learned how to work the Incursian’s technology while he was undercover. In moments, Attea was on the monitor before Ben, dressed lightly for some sunny planet.

“Ben!” She made a noise Ben would qualify as a squeeing noise.

“Why are you calling me, babe? Ooh- and shirtless? You really should have called me sooner.” She grinned at him.

“This isn’t that kind of call, Attea.” Ben swayed again. “Your people are invading- well, Bellwood at least.”

“They what?!” She yelled, crushing the glass in her hand. She shook the liquid off and glared at the screen. “Can’t a girl just have a holiday without all this drama?”

Ben held onto the desk as his vision blurred. He shook his head, trying to get rid of it.

“I’m gonna kill all of them!” She continued to rant on as Ben finally collapsed, knocked out cold.

“Ooh, they’re gonna get it! I swear I’m gonna-! Ben?” Attea looked around the screen for him.

-

Rook rushed out to the battle, fully dressed and ready to go. He searched around before rushing to Gwen.

“Where is Ben?” Rook asked as he shot a net at a small group of Incursians.

“He’s on the ship.” She replied as she boxed in a few within her mana.

“He’s on the ship? He’s hurt and the watch is not functioning!” Rook hated how impulsive Ben could be. He needed to analyze a situation instead of rushing into it head first.

The crowd looked up at the sky as a small drone flew down to the surface, projecting a live feed from Attea. She screamed at her people, threatening to kill all of them. The Incursians backed down quickly.

As Attea came to Earth to retrieve her people, Gwen and Rook boarded the ship to locate Ben. They found him on the floor, still out cold. Rook cautiously picked him up and held onto him as Gwen lowered them back to Earth’s surface.

“What happened? No one attacked him. Attea said he just passed out.” Gwen asked as she walked with Rook to his truck, ready to take Ben to the hospital. She watched as Ben’s body slowly illuminated, a pink haze glowing over his skin.

“I don’t know. He has been-” Rook paused. “Weak. He cannot stand well on his own. The doctor told him not to fight for a week, to get rest.”

“And that didn’t happen because this is Ben we’re talking about.” Gwen helped him get Ben into the car. The pink faded as Rook released his hold on Ben. Gwen’s eyes widened as she watched the color fade.

“He needs to be less stubborn.” Rook buckled Ben in and waited for Gwen to get in before driving off.

-  
When Ben finally woke up, he was in a bed, laying in the brightest room of his life. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, a heavy headache coming in.

“Turn the lights off.” He moaned.

“Ben!” Rook’s voice came in clearly, though a little loudly for Ben’s liking. He opened an eye at Rook, wondering why they were in this room.

Rook moved above the bed and called for a nurse. Why was he calling for a nurse? Ben blinked and tried to sit up.

“Easy, Ben.” Rook eased him into a sitting position with the use of the bed.

“What happened?” Ben looked around, and down at his wrist where he had a band on his arm with his information.

“You fainted again. For three hours.” Rook looked at the door as a nurse came in.

“Hello, Mr. Tennyson. Big fan.” She smiled and looked down at her clipboard. “We’re gonna take you in for an MRI first. We think your fainting spells and dizziness are from your head. So we wanna take a look at it.”

“My head? Isn’t it just from the pills?” Ben’s fingers curled into the blanket in his lap.

“You had spells before the pills and after the pills should have worn off. So we can’t rule anything out. I just need you to sign these papers and we’ll be back to get you.” She handed the clipboard to him and a pen. He narrowed his eyes at the paper, the words were moving.

“Ben?” Rook put a hand on his leg.

“I just- yeah.” Ben decided against saying anything and signed where he thought was right. The nurse took the clipboard and looked at how far the signature was up the page. She stepped out of the room.

Rook put the tv on, knowing how Ben liked it’s distractions. The only channel that came in clearly was the news, which was reporting on Ben. It showed a woman in front of the battle scene, clearly overly excited to be there.

“We’re here reporting at the scene. The Incursians are leaving and Princess Attea is apologizing for their, and we quote “absolute stupidity for this stunt”. It seems Ben Ten had contacted her about the invasion and presumably passed out! We thought it was a case of love at first sight, but it seems he has been ill since the day before. Is something wrong with our hero? He was rushed to the hospital and is currently in-”

Ben groaned and covered himself fully with the blanket.

“Turn it off, Rook.”

Rook did as he was asked, moving to sit in the chair beside Ben’s bed.

“They’re gonna say I’m vulnerable and we’ll suddenly have everyone attacking us!” Ben huffed and pulled the blanket down.

“I do not think everyone will come attacking us.” Rook put his hand on Ben’s arm.

“Try not to think much. Just relax.” Rook told him.

Relax? How could he relax with Rook touching him all the time? Or when he was going to go through tests and exams? He wasn’t going to be able to relax.

He sighed and leaned back against the bed, ignoring the twinge of pain. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out the noises around him that the hospital was giving him.

“Ben?” Rook squeezed his arm gently. “You are glowing again.”

Ben opened his eyes and looked at where Rook was touching him. He had a faint glow that was seemingly underneath Rook’s hand. The light was brightest there, but faint everywhere else on his body. The longer Rook’s hand stayed, the brighter the light got. 

Ben looked up at Rook with wide eyes and Rook pulled his hand away and watched as the light faded until it was gone.

“Ben?” Rook spoke softly.

“I- I don’t know? I mean- pink is the color of Gwen’s mana right? Maybe it’s some Annodite thing?” Ben looked at his arm, pushing the sleeve of the gown up.

Rook looked at Ben’s arm before looking into his eyes. Slowly, he moved his hand back to Ben’s arm. The light gradually returned.

“What the hell?” Ben stared at Rook’s hand as the light got brighter.

“This isn’t something in my head, right?” He asked as he stared up at Rook, an equal amount of panic on Rook’s face.

“We should call your grandmother. I do not think Gwen will know what is happening.” Rook took his hand away, looking at his palm as the heat stayed for a moment.

The nurse walked in and approached the bed.

“Alright, Mr.Tennyson. Let’s get you to the MRI room.” She adjusted the bed and helped him up.

“I don’t think this is in my head, it’s something else.” Ben tried to argue. Rook stood up and moved away from the bed to give the nurse room.

“I will contact your grandmother while you take your test.” Rook said as he watched Ben weakly fidget.

“It’s not some school test, Rook. It’s a head scan.” He huffed as the nurse got her way and took him out via wheelchair.

Rook watched her take him down the hall and away from the room. He sat down and ran a hand over his head, his heart still racing. Why was Ben’s body glowing from his touch? He shook his head and grabbed his communicator, calling for Max to connect him to Verdona.

When Ben returned he was far more grumpy than before. He had been gone for over an hour, more than enough time to make Rook start a rut in the floor from his pacing. He helped Ben back onto the bed and thanked the nurse for her time.

“Ugh, if I didn’t have a headache before.” Ben complained. “Every five seconds it’s ‘don’t move’, ‘we need to retake that one’, ‘hold your breath’.”

Rook fought the urge to reach out and comfort Ben. He decided against it, not wanting to stress Ben out from the light.

“I- your grandmother is coming down. She sounded- excited? I think she believes your powers are waking up.” Rook handed Ben his water careful to make sure their hands didn’t touch. “You should drink water.”

Ben took the cup and looked down at it, avoiding Rook’s stare as he took a few sips. It was weird how Rook knew most of his family and was comfortable with them. Although, Ben knew all of Rook’s family and most of them loved him. Especially Young One, who took his name. Ben wondered, would his name become Ben Rook like Young One’s if he married Rook? Or would Rook take his name? 

Ben choked on his water as he realized his own thoughts. He coughed as Rook patted his back gently, trying to be careful of the bruising.

“Easy.” Rook took the cup away and set it on the tray. Without thinking, Rook let his hand rub circles into Ben’s back, trying to ease his coughs. 

“Are you alright?” Rook stared down at Ben as he cleared his throat. Ben nodded and matched Rook’s gaze.

“Yeah. I just- caught in thought.” Ben’s words came out slowly, noticing how close Rook’s face was to his own. 

“You should be more careful.” Rook’s words drawled out as well. Was Ben getting closer? Or was he getting closer? They were mere inches apart, seemingly getting closer.

At least, until Verdona came in and made a loud entrance.

“My grand-baby is getting his powers!” She exclaimed as the boys pulled apart. Rook quickly removed his hand from Ben’s back, just as Verdona saw the light.

“I’m so excited to have both my grand-babies have Annodite abilities!” She moved to the bedside and hugged Ben tightly, making him wince in pain.

“Verdona, he is in pain.” Rook stepped closer as if to deter her from touching him.

“Oh he’ll heal from anything so much faster once his powers really surface. Now, show me exactly how you work it.” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ben looked up at Rook to ask permission. Rook nodded and set his hand back on Ben’s arm. In moments, Ben’s arm was radiating pink, always brightest at the point Rook was touching him.

She hummed and watched for a moment.

“So you’ve been weak?” She asked.

“And dizzy and tired.” Ben added. Rook kept his hand in place, watching as Ben continued to glow.

“Well, that’s not some medical thing in your head.Dear, you can take your hand off. And leave the room while I speak to my grandson in private.” She spoke up, staring at Rook directly.

Rook hesitated before removing his hand. He looked at Ben, wanting to make sure that he would be okay without him there. Ben smiled at him and Rook slowly left the room.

Verdona used her mana to close the door, ensuring Rook wouldn’t be able to hear. Although Rook was already down the hall, headed to the cafeteria to feed Ben.

“Dear, how long have you known the Revonnahgander boy?” She stood up and moved to take Rook’s seat.

“His name is Rook. And you shouldn’t be rude to him like that. Jeez. You almost killed Kevin and now you’re already bitter towards Rook. What’s with you and hating our friends?” Ben huffed at her, turning carefully to face her.

“Your friends? Oh honey, no. I have to make sure you don’t settle for anything less than your mate. Goodness, Ben. Now how long have you known him?” She asked again, sitting up straighter.

“Um. Like two years?” He answered. She seemed to take that in as if it was the answer to everything.

She stood up and put her hand on his left wrist where the Omnitrix sat, still red.

“That’s why this isn’t working. And also why you’re so tired. I’ll be blunt, Ben. Your powers are awakening because you’re making a connection to your mate. At least, who’s supposed to be your mate.” 

Ben took his arm away from her, giving her look like she belonged in an asylum.

“I’m not a penguin. I don’t have a mate.” He scoffed and flinched as she took his hand again.

“This is broken because your Annodite DNA is coming through. It can’t filter you out yet because it’s still changing. And it won’t work until you take your mate. And if you ignore it, it will eventually- well, it’ll kill you. Your body will shut down slowly like it already is.” She released his hand and sat at the side of the bed, putting a hand on his leg.

“What’re you saying? I’m gonna die?” Ben asked.

“If you don’t mate, yes. And that boy out there is your mate. That’s why you’re getting weak, because your body is dying without that connection. That’s why you glow when he touches you and that’s why you feel better when he is touching you. Think of him like- a solar ray. He gives you endless energy. If you don’t take in that energy you’ll die.” She squeezed his knee gently, smiling at him.

“So you’d better hurry up. Because your Annodite form will finally be accessible once you mate and I want to train both you and Gwendolyn.”

“You- Rook is-” he stopped. “But in the future, I marry Kai!”

Verdona rolled her eyes and sighed.

“There are many different timelines and universes. Do you feel that connection with her? No? Then she isn’t your mate. Now you’d better tell him because I don’t know how long you’ll last without him.” She stood up and opened the door again. “And call me when your form comes so I can get on training you.”

Once she was finished, she left without another word, walking past Rook as he headed back to the room with a tray of food. Rook looked back as she faded from view.

“What did she say?” Rook asked as he set the tray of food down on the pull out tray attached to the bed.

Ben blinked and stared down at his hands.

“Um. Can you get me the release forms so I can go home?” Ben asked, slowly meeting Rook’s stare. Rook’s eyes were so bright, the same color of that weird amberogia he loved so much. Maybe his grandma was right. But how was he supposed to tell Rook that he was his mate?

-

Rook helped Ben into the house, less distracted by the glowing as before. He was more focused on getting Ben inside and to his bed.

“You never told me what Verdona said to you.” Rook spoke up, breaking the silence since they’d left the hospital. The MRI had shown nothing on the report and the hospital allowed Ben to go home after signing the release forms.

“It’s- my powers are waking up? I guess? So the Omnitrix can’t read my DNA to change me.” Ben was eased onto his bed, the glow fading as Rook let go of him.

“So is that why you are so weak?” Rook asked.

“I- sort of. It’s- there’s more to it than that? It’s just, really complicated.” Ben looked up as Rook sat on the bed beside him.

“I will listen if you want to tell me. But, I suppose it is late. You should get some rest.” Rook placed a hand on Ben’s knee.

Ben took a breath as he felt the energy slowly fill him as he began to glow.

“That’s the complicated part.” Ben spoke, breathlessly.

“Will you- will you be alright?” Rook asked, worrying tones in his voice which pained Ben. He didn’t want Rook to feel anything but joy. And god, when had that happened? It was slowly and now all at once and all Ben wanted was to touch Rook.

“I don’t know. That um- depends on you?” He stared into Rook’s eyes, the sensation of drowning coming over him. His heart was racing but he still felt himself getting closer.

“On me? What can I do?” Rook’s eyes were so beautiful. Ben could write mushy poems about how they look like liquid gold, and he only wanted those gold eyes on him. Were Rook’s eyes getting closer? Oh, there was small hints of a cream color in there too. When did that get there?

Ben reached out slowly. He wanted a better look but Rook was too far away. His hand came to rest on Rook’s cheek as he moved closer.

Ben’s eyes closed as Rook closed the distance between them, kissing him gently. He felt a spark move through him, it warmed his body and he wanted to be closer. His hands moved to Ben’s waist, pulling him closer.

The spark moved from Rook’s body and into Ben. Ben could only describe it as if he was living the moment from Beauty and the Beast where they were glowing and pulling each other closer like they’d waited a lifetime just to hold each other.

Ben wasn’t sure who’d opened their mouth first but neither regretted it as their tongues moved against each others. When Rook’s hands snuck up the front of his shirt he gasped softly and Rook took advantage of the reaction to slip his own tongue into Ben’s mouth.

At the hospital all Ben had accepted was the chocolate pudding, which is why that’s all Rook could taste. He always knew Ben would be sweet but assumed it would be from all the smoothies. And oh, Rook would buy him a million smoothies if it meant he could always taste him like this.

Ben moaned softly as Rook’s hands continued to move up his shirt, thumbs brushing against his nipples. He was slowly lowered onto his back as Rook moved over him, placing a knee between Ben’s legs.

They pulled back just slightly, looking at each other, laughing breathlessly at each other.

“If you wanted to know how you could help-” Ben took a breath in and smiled up at Rook. “This is how.”

“I do not fully understand, but if it makes you feel better-”

“You’re my mate, Rook. That’s why you make me feel better. Grandma told me that you make me glow. You’re bringing out my powers because my Annodite blood is like- it’s yelling at me that I need to wake up and that you’re my mate.” Ben snickered before putting his hands over his eyes.

“That probably sounds really stupid though. But that’s why my body reacts to you so much.”

Rook slowly moved Ben’s hands away from his face, holding his wrists gently.

“But- Kai? Is she not your-” Rook stopped, not wanting to think about it.

“Kai doesn’t make me feel this way. Besides, we’ve met lots of Ben’s from other universes and time lines. I’ve even met another Rook who helped me. You’re my mate. I just- God, it sounds so dumb like that.” Ben chuckled nervously. “I’m scared, but like, really excited? Because I’ve had these dumb feelings for you and it makes so much sense now.”

“Your feelings are not dumb.” Rook moved his fingers into Ben’s hands, twining their fingers together. “You can be dumb quite often, but your feelings are not dumb.”

“Gee, thanks.” Ben gently squeezed Rook’s hands. “I just wanna make sure, that this is what you want too. Because penguins are supposed to mate for life so I probably do too.”

“You would make a cute penguin.” Rook laughed and leaned down to kiss Ben again.

“You gotta bring me a big rock to woo me and everything.” Ben joked and kissed him back slowly.

“I will bring you several rocks then. If it is how I am to woo you.” Rook pulled up at Ben’s shirt, slowly pulling it up until it was off of Ben. He discarded it onto the floor and kissed at Ben’s cheek, moving down to his neck in a trail of kisses.

“Rook.” Ben moaned and moved his hands up to his chest. He tugged and pulled at Rook’s armor until he was frustrated with it. “Off.”

Rook pulled back and looked down at Ben, worried that he’d done something wrong.

“Oh my god, no not you. That.” Ben gestured to Rook’s armor. “Take that off cause I don’t know how.”

Rook visibly relaxed and dipped down to kiss Ben once more.

“Then I should teach you so you know for the future.” Rook took Ben’s hands and placed them behind his shoulders. Ben shivered at the idea of the future between them. Rook moved their hands together, showing Ben how to remove his armor.

Ben watched as Rook peeled the armor off of himself, revealing everything except for the briefs underneath. Ben bit his lip and sat up, helping Rook remove the armor from his body.

“You can finish undressing me after this.” Ben smirked as he tossed the armor to the ground. 

Rook growled and kissed Ben again, pulling his body against his own. The room was filling with the light of Ben’s mana. He pushed Ben back against the bed again, still careful of his bruises.

 

“Is the light weird for you?” Ben panted as he broke the kiss.

“No. It’s you.” Rook nipped at Ben’s neck, eager to leave marks all over his body that didn’t come from a fight. “And I love all of you. Inside and out.”

Ben moaned and ran his hands over Rook’s back. 

“Good answer. Oh god.” Ben pressed up into Rook’s touch as his hands spread over his stomach, moving down to the fly of his pants. Rook made quick work of his jeans and pulled them off his body and onto the pile of clothing on the floor.

Rook kissed down Ben’s chest as he playfully snapped Ben’s underwear. Ben yelped and gently smacked Rook’s arm.

“Be nice.” Ben remarked as he wiggled his hips. Rook chuckled and apologized as his hand slowly moved over his still clothed erection, eliciting a gasp from Ben. Rook couldn’t wait to hear every noise he could get Ben to make for him. He wanted to hear all of his gasps, his shudders, his moans, and he wanted to hear his name come from him.

“Ben.” Rook looked down at Ben, licking his lips as Ben bucked his hips up, eager to be touched.

“Please, Rook.” Ben spoke softly, glancing up at Rook. Rook nodded and leaned down to kiss him again. Ben sighed happily and ran his hands up Rook’s sides, wanting to pay special attention to those stripes. Why were those so appealing? Ben had seen Rook shirtless before especially during his bro phase. Which, was a stressful time for Ben but he got to see so much of Rook and he’d bulked up and god, why was every aspect of Rook perfect?

Rook still had a more muscular frame, long arms and legs, stripes covering his body in all the right places. Everything about Rook drew Ben in. He wanted to see everything, touch him everywhere. He wanted all of it. He wanted to know what Rook was like when he lost control, gave in to feeling and just let himself go.

Ben bit his lip as he moved his hands over Rook’s chest, the room felt so hot, like he couldn’t breathe in anything but Rook. His hands moved down to Rook’s briefs and he looked up at Rook, silently asking permission. Rook kissed him again and placed his hands over Ben’s, guiding his hands as he removed them. Ben’s heart raced as he looked up at Rook. He was much bigger than Ben, but in all the right ways. He took in every inch of Rook’s body, trying to memorize every dip and curve, each mark and change in color. 

Rook sighed softly as Ben’s hands roamed over his body. His own hands were slowly removing Ben’s own briefs. He set them on the floor and helped Ben sit up as he pulled Ben into his lap. He wanted to make it easier for Ben without hurting his back. Ben settled into his lap and kissed him again, arching into Rook’s fingers as they smoothed along his back gently.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Rook spoke up, stilling his fingers.

“You’re doing anything but that. You’re sure this is okay? I mean, if it’s a forever kind of deal-”

“Then I do not have to share you.” Rook smiled and kissed Ben’s cheek. “Yes, I am okay with this. I want you, Ben.”

“I want you, too.” Ben grinned.

“Then we should continue.” Rook chuckled.

Ben nodded and let Rook move his hands over his hips before he slowly wrapped a hand around Ben’s erection. Ben moaned softly and arched into Rook’s hand.

“You’re beautiful, Ben.” Rook spoke as he slowly stroked him.

“Rook.” Ben panted and placed his hands on Rook’s chest to steady himself.

“I want- if you would. My first name?” Rook asked, gently squeezing Ben.

“Blonko-!” Ben gasped and shivered. “Stop teasing me.”

Rook growled again and kissed Ben as he pulled Ben closer so their erections were touching. He took Ben’s hand and wrapped it and his own around them. Ben whimpered and looked down at where they touched and allowed Rook to guide his hand and control the pace.

“Ben. My beautiful Ben.” Rook chanted into Ben’s ear. 

“Blonko- ah!” Ben moaned as Rook squeezed their erections. His skin was burning pleasantly, shocks were coursing through his body. Rook’s hands were like fire, slowly burning his body all over. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Rook everywhere, touching his body everywhere.

“Rook, I want you. I want- inside of me.” Though completely exposed and at Rook’s mercy, he was still embarrassed to fully ask for what he wanted. Rook understood and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“We will need oil.” Rook commented, stilling his hand as he looked at Ben, who was perfectly disheveled. His hair was a mess and his face was red, his lips swollen even. Rook hoped that Ben would be okay with him taking pictures one day. He wanted to see this face every day of his life.

“I have some in the drawer.” Ben admitted. Rook smirked up at him. “Look, don’t ask. It’s just way better than lotion okay?”

Rook laid Ben back onto the bed and climbed off to dig in the drawer. The pink in the room slowly faded, though it still illuminated Ben.

“Should I go buy condoms too?” Rook asked, picking up the bottle.

Ben was momentarily distracted by the sight of fully naked Rook standing before him. He hummed and looked up at him.

“No, that would mean we have to stop.”

Rook laughed and moved over Ben, keeping the bottle in his grasp.

“We would not want that.” He kissed Ben again. Ben hummed in agreement.

Rook grabbed the bottle and slowly poured some into his hand and warmed it up. He looked down at Ben, who bit his lip as he spread his legs for him. Another sight Rook wished he could have a picture of. Rook felt himself shiver at the sight.

“Ben. You have no idea how good you look.” Rook moved in between his legs and slowly pressed a finger to his entrance. Ben shuddered as Rook circled around it before gently easing a finger inside. He could feel Ben tense up around him. Was the feeling unpleasant?

“Does it hurt?” Rook asked, his free hand stroking up his thigh. Ben shook his head.

“‘S just a little weird. Keep going.” Ben tried to relax as Rook continued, slowly pushing his finger further inside of him. Rook took his time easing his finger around inside of Ben, careful not to hurt him. He waited a moment before adding a second finger. He watched Ben’s reactions, trying to do whatever felt good for Ben. He twisted his fingers together and watched as Ben arched, moaning his name out in a long drawl. Rook could feel his hair stand, trying to keep control of himself. He needed to make sure Ben was ready for him.

He focused on the same spot, adding a third finger inside as Ben twisted against the sheets. Ben curled the sheets in his fists and pulled at them as Rook played with that spot inside of him. He was glowing brightly now, still clearly human under the light.

“Blonko. Blonko, please.” Ben moaned out his name, begging for more. Rook wasn’t one to say no to Ben. So he removed his fingers and put more of the oil onto his erection, shivering at the touch. 

“Ben. I am going to go slowly. Tell me if it hurts.” Rook lifted Ben’s legs at the bend of his knees and placed them over his shoulders. He guided himself inside, trying to keep a level head as he felt Ben’s heat around him. Rook shuddered and stopped, looking down at Ben to make sure he wasn’t in pain.

“Blonko, keep going. Ah.” Ben gasped as Rook pushed in a little more, easing himself inside gently. He was so selfless, especially in moments like these. Always giving. He was putting Ben before himself, clearly holding back to make sure Ben wasn’t in any pain.

“Your back? Mnh, how is it?” Rook squeezed Ben’s thighs.

“‘S fine. C’mon, Blonko.” Ben pinched Rook’s side, becoming increasingly impatient.

Rook chuckled and leaned down, kissing Ben as he pushed inside fully. Ben tightened against him in reflex, making Rook shiver. Ben took notice and repeated the action, seeing the effect it had on Rook. He nipped at Rook’s lips and placed his hands on Rook’s shoulders.

“I love you, fuzzball.” Ben smiled and kissed Rook, opening his mouth as Rook kissed him deeper. Rook was humming something into his mouth, probably a witty response.

Rook held on tightly to Ben’s thighs as he pulled out a bit before thrusting back in shallowly. Ben gasped and let his head fall back against the bed.

“Fuck, Blonko.” Ben cursed, tightening his grip on Rook’s shoulders. 

Rook hummed again, a sound of agreement. He pulled out further each time before thrusting back inside of him. He moved Ben’s legs to settle around his hips, an arm moving underneath the curve of Ben’s back, pressing his body closer to Ben’s. His right arm moved to wrap his hand around Ben’s erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Ben continued to moan, matching each of Rook’s groans and grunts. Ben moved against him, arching up against Rook’s body as he was thrust into. His panting grew faster, Rook took that as a sign that he was getting close, so he doubled his efforts. His thumb rubbed against the head of Ben’s penis, his mouth moving down to suck and nip at his nipples, leaving plenty of marks.

“Blonko!” Ben gasped and tightened around him. His body was too hot, his stomach was tight and he couldn’t think any more. All he could do was move against Rook, moaning loudly as he grew closer.

“Ben. Show me. Show me that it feels good. I want to see you.” Rook spoke between pants, he wanted to see Ben come before him, come from his touch. He wanted it. Wanted to hear what noises he made when he came, wanted to see what face he made.

“Blonko. Blonko!” Ben gasped as he arched, coming into Rook’s hand, and on his own stomach. Rook held Ben tighter as Ben’s body tightened around him. Within moments, he was coming after Ben, holding Ben’s body as he came inside of him.

Ben shivered at the feeling, his hands moving to hold Rook as Rook laid on top of him. He grinned as Rook held him close and pressed kisses to his cheek and neck.

“Are you sure you aren’t part dog instead?” Ben laughed as Rook kissed his ear.

“Cats can be affectionate too.” Rook retorted playfully, slowly pulling out of Ben with a shudder. 

“I think I learned that.” Ben watched as Rook rose from the bed, moving into the connected bathroom. He stepped back into the room with a wet washcloth, gently sliding it over Ben’s body, cleaning him. Ben bit his lip as Rook tended to his body, pressing more kisses to his chest as he ran the cloth over his thighs.

Once Rook deemed Ben clean enough, he tossed the rag into Ben’s laundry basket, the one piece of cloth that made it in that night. He laid onto the bed and pulled Ben onto himself.

“I hope I did not hurt you. I got carried away.” Rook apologized as he moved his fingertips over Ben’s back.

“Please get carried away more often.” Ben smirked. “I’ll probably be sore but I definitely don’t regret a moment of it.”

“Neither do I.” Rook kissed Ben again. Watching the pink fade to a soft glow.

“You get to tell Gwen.” Ben pulled the blanket up over them and closed his eyes before looking down as the Omnitrix made a noise and turned green.

“If I get you smoothies will you tell her?” Rook ran a hand through Ben’s hair, watching as Ben rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes.

“If you get me smoothies then we can both tell her.”

“Deal.”


End file.
